How Kendall Knight Landed an Adorkable Logan
by Animated Tokyo
Summary: Whatever it was, it just got me into a huge amount of   trouble with Logan Mitchell.


How a Fearless Kendall Landed an Adorkable Logan for a Boyfriend.

It all started with a simple kiss on the cheek.  
I didn't even know why I did it; it was a spur of the moment thing.  
Maybe it was because his brown eyes were so happy when he looked at  
me, or maybe it was the way he concentrated while working on my  
homework. Whatever it was, it just got me into a huge amount of  
trouble with Logan Mitchell.

He turned his head to look at me.  
"Kendall?" He smiled. "You need help with anything?"  
"Yeah, these quadratic equations are going to kill me," I handed over  
my spiral notebook for him to look at.  
"Uh, Kendork, you're doing it wrong," a trace of horror lined his  
voice, as if he was astonished that I could make a mistake this big.  
"Shit, really?" I groaned. Little by little, he showed me how to do  
everything correctly. He smiled and laughed when I got the first  
equation done without his guidance.  
That's when it happened. I leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
I nudged him with my nose, and just put my lips right on him.  
Fuck.  
Fuck.  
Fuuuuuuck.  
He felt the small bit of warmth, and turned to look at me.  
"Did you just-" he began, but I cut him off.  
"Well, uh, thanks for the help, but, uh, I got to go, um, meet someone  
in the, uhm, lobby BYE!" I sped out the door and to my favourite  
alcove of the Palm Woods.  
'Stupid Kendall,' I thought. 'Great move. Now he'll know you like him.  
I thought you said to keep your bisexuality to yourself.' I sighed,  
and threw my head back against the wall. I fucked up, there was no  
doubt in my mind.  
X•X•X  
I must have dozed off, because the bext thing I knew, James was  
shaking me awake.  
"Yo! K-dog!" He screamed.  
"Do you HAVE to yell?" I muttered.  
"No, but Logan told Carlos and I what happened," James said. "Why did  
you do that?"  
"Spur of the moment," I covered. "It just happened, alright? Forget  
about it."  
"Uh-huh," James raised an eyebrow. "I may be pretty, but I'm not  
stupid. There's something up with you. Spill."  
I told James everything. He nodded and understood.  
"Well, all I have to say is get him," he offered. "Clearly, he won't  
have anyone as good as you. You have to catch him first."  
X•X•X  
I sauntered into apartment 2J, ready to face my biggest problem.  
Logan was sitting on the couch watching hockey when I flopped down  
next to him.  
"H-Hey, Kendall," He stuttered, clearly at unease with what I did  
earlier.  
"What's up, buddy?" I managed to smile at him.  
"Not much, just watching Wild kick ass," He laughed nervously.  
"Hmm," I carefully slung an arm around him. He tried to scoot away,  
but I held him there.  
"Kendall, what are you doing?" He hissed.  
"Keeping you here," I smirked.  
"But-but-"He stuttered.  
"What? Do you not want me?" I nuzzled him.  
"You kissed me earlier," he whispered.  
"Yeah?" I was smirking again.  
"I...I feel kind of weird about it," He looked at me, his eyes full of  
emotions.  
"What kind of weird?" I said, reeling him on to get out his true  
feelings.  
"Like...I want you to do it again, but at the same time, I'm scared of  
what people will say or do," He looked away, ashamed of what he just  
told me.  
I took that oppurtunity to kiss him full on the mouth. Oh my God, his  
lips were so soft and he tasted like coffee, and he was just perfect.  
I lingered for a moment, and then pulled away.  
"Was that so bad?" I smiled.  
"Not at all," he swooned-swooned!- and sighed.  
"How much do you want me?" I asked.  
"A lot," He answered.  
"Do you love me?" I nuzzled his cheek, lips pressing tenderly against  
him. He was so soft...  
"Of course," He nodded. "I love you with every fiber of my being. Your  
smile makes my heart sing, that look in your eyes with passion makes  
me warm, and your touch electrifies me."  
"Can I stay with you?" I smiled.  
"Duh," he rolled his eyes. I laid another kiss on that perfect mouth,  
taking him as my own and only mine.

And that is how a simple kiss landed me, Kendall Knight, the best  
boyfriend in the world.


End file.
